


Little Do You Know

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Series: Newsies Song Stories [1]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: 1992, Abuse, Childhood Abuse, Disclaimer I don't own this song, Disney, I like these fics, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Poor Spot, Protective Race, Rated for teens because there's a bit of violence, Song fic, little do you know, sprace, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: This is just a song fic for so Sprace because I love them so much. Spot has a nightmare, and Race is there to help him through it.





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first story that I've posted on here, so I really hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters. I also do not own this song. Those wonderful privileges go to Disney and Alex & Sierra, so yeah!

**Little do you know**  
**How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**  
**Little do you know**  
**I'm still haunted by the memories**

_A whip, a loud crack, pain, pain, pain. A large man standing over him. "You want more! You deserve it you lousy scumbag! You worthless piece of crap!" Another lash. A scream. Blood._

**Little do you know**  
**I'm tryna pick myself up piece by piece**

Spot sat bolt upright, a small gasp and shout escaping his lips. His whole body shaking, he rocked back and forth, breathing increasing.  
"Spot? Spot!" Race. It's Race. I'm fine, because it's Race.  
"Spot, you're okay now. There's no one left to hurt you. I'll always be here. I'll always protect you."  
"Race." Just a whisper, if that.  
"I'm right here Spot, always right here,"

**Little do you know**  
**I need a little more time**

"I love you Race."  
"I love you too Spot, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! I hope you guys liked it. Please kudos, and comment on things that I could do better, give me prompts, or just say hi!


End file.
